


Fun On The Throne

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, Eating out, F/F, Fingering, PWP, Smut, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Doing her queenly duties can be rather boring for Elsa. Thankfully, her sister has just entered the throne room and Elsa has something on her mind. (Elsanna, smut, canon)





	Fun On The Throne

Queen Elsa sat on her throne one afternoon, attending to her royal duties. While duties like these would sometimes bore her, Elsa stood firm. She had be trained for this her whole life, every moment of her time that her parents and tutors had spent with her, they were preparing her for this.

Her throne room was quiet, Elsa wasn't expecting many visitors, especially not at this time of year.

She was wearing her coronation gown, gloves and cape, with her hair in a bun and crown nestled in her brow. One would think that Elsa would have given up this attire after what she had been through, but Elsa did secretly like this outfit, like it showed off her regal form so much better, even if it was a little bit too closed off for her liking.

Anna walked into the throne room, wearing a rather plain pale green dress. "Hi, Elsa!" she said, waving. She then stopped, blushing in embarrassment. "Oops—sorry. I meant: hello, Your Majesty." She curtsied.

Elsa smiled. "Good morning, Princess" she responded, delighted to see her beloved little sister.

"So, um...how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you Anna," Elsa answered her sister's question. "You look beautiful as ever."

The princess smiled. "I do my best."

Elsa smirked. Her sister seemed so innocent right there and then. Oh how Elsa loved Anna, more than just as a sister. She was Elsa's girlfriend, lover and probably one day, wife. But right now, she was just Anna, the spare to the heir of the throne of Arendelle, a throne Elsa knew was very comfortable to her.

"So... anyone interesting come to see you?" Anna then wondered, trying her best to strike up a conversation. The princess was a bit of dork, being a bit of a shut in like Elsa was, but Elsa didn't mind. She loved every dorky bit of her.

"No, not really," Elsa replied. "The most interesting person I've met so far today is a young woman with the prettiest smile I've ever seen."

Anna blushed. "Oh um... what was she like?"

"Quite short, but her eyes were like little stars taken from the night sky," Elsa told her, silently giggling to herself. "And her body was covered in adorable little freckles."

Anna smiled. She knew exactly who her elder sister was talking about, but she wanted to hear more. "Anything else about her that I should know?"

"Well, she was of course royalty," Elsa pointed out. "Royals are my type after all, being one myself. She had this playful little laugh that warmed my heart and she often liked to talk about... chocolate."

"Sounds like someone I'd love to meet," Anna cooed, looking at Elsa in an adoring manner.

Elsa smiled. "Could you come here for a moment, dear sister?"

"What for?" Anna inquired, pretending not to know.

"This." Elsa then got up and walked over to Anna. She wrapped her gloved fingers around Anna's arms and looked into her sister's eyes, before they closed and she pressed her lips forward, gently connecting with Anna's.

Anna pulled away. "Wait. This isn't quite right." She took Elsa's hand, looking at the glove on it. "I want to feel your touch, Elsa."

Elsa smiled, removing her gloves and then caressing Anna's cheeks with her hands. "Is that better?"

"Much better," Anna replied, and Elsa resumed her kissing of the princess.

This time, Anna kissed back, her hands on her sister's hips.

Elsa held Anna close, not wanting to let her lips part from Anna's anytime soon. She reached her hand back, gently undoing Anna's bun and letting her hair flow free.

Anna giggled and kissed Elsa more, opening her mouth slightly as she deepend the loving contact.

Elsa slipped her tongue into her sister's mouth, a soft moan escaping her.

Anna gently slid her own tongue towards the queen, playing with it happily.

Elsa soon pulled away. "Close the door to the throne room," she said in a husky tone.

"I like the sound of that," Anna agreed, devilishly.

After closing all the doors to the room and making sure they wouldn't be disturbed, Anna then walked towards the throne, her hands together, gazing at Elsa, sat back down on the holy seat.

Elsa smiled at her beautiful princess. "You are a good sister, my dear Anna."

"Thank you... My queen." Anna looked up, a loyal and adoring grin on her lips.

"Now... perform your royal duty... and take care of your beloved elder sister," Elsa instructed, curling a finger at Anna.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Elsa gently lifted up the front of her slender, emerald gown, beckoning to Anna to come under and complete the task she had set for her.

Anna knelt down in front of the throne. "May I undress you, Your Majesty?"

"You may, Princess Anna," Elsa said with a smirk. "And you may do other things as well."

Anna began to undress Elsa, starting with her shoes and stockings. She gently massaged her sister's feet, planting gentle kisses on her lower legs and travelling up her body.

Elsa felt a small giggle in her throat, but she didn't want to break her regal composure, even if she and Anna were the only ones in the room.

Anna then found Elsa's underwear, gently sliding a finger under the strap before gently removing the linen wrap from Elsa, revealing her beautifully shaven mound and folds. "It's beautiful."

Elsa blushed slightly from the compliment, and the arousal of having her pussy be exposed for her sister to see. "It's all yours, dear sister." She half-closed her lids. "Take it."

Anna removed all of Elsa's remaining clothing, until the queen was sitting naked on the throne. Anna sat on her knees again, gazing up adoringly at her sister. "Your Majesty," she said, "may I taste your royal womanhood?" She knew she didn't need permission, but Elsa liked to command her in a queenly manner when they made love.

"You may," Elsa gave her permission to begin the lovemaking, already fantasising of the pleasure Anna would give her.

Anna gently kissed her sister's lower lips, then slipped her tongue in between them, tracing the tip over Elsa's warm, wet folds. They were the best things she had ever tasted, more so than chocolate.

"Mmmmm..." Elsa sighed in content, petting Anna's head. Once again, her beloved sister hadn't dissapointed her.

Anna kept eating Elsa, sliding her tongue in and out of the beautiful, older queen. She began to play with Elsa's clitoris with her fingers, gently rubbing the sensitive nub of flesh with her prints, wanting Elsa to know how much she loved her.

"Ahhh!" Elsa moaned in delight from Anna's rubbing. "You naughty princess," she teased her. "Ohhhh yes…."

Anna found Elsa's hole and plunged her tongue into it, fucking her sister with her tongue, exploring Elsa's walls with her wet member.

Elsa moaned more, softly growling at the feeling between her legs, the pleasurable, growing feeling that was completely irresistable to her. Anna was there, inside of her, eating her out, satisfying her completely.

Anna kept suckling on Elsa's sweet pair of labia, kissing and caressing them with her lips as her tongue continued it's journey to the center of the queen's pussy.

"Mmmm good girl," Elsa told her, pressing Anna's head down. "Good little girl." She moaned loudly and heavily, in a way she hoped none of the servants would hear.

Anna closed her eyes, letting herself be in heaven at the taste of her sisters folds. Without thinking, she reached between her own legs with her free hand and began to finger herself, as if some spectral being had taken over her mind and was controlling her actions.

Elsa noticed this and smirked. "Such a horny little one, aren't you?" She purred.

Anna didn't reply, she just continued to eat and finger herself, now having given into her own sexual desires about Elsa, imagine herself and Elsa fucking together for the rest of their lives with their naked bodies pressed against each other and their lips locked together in an eternal kiss.

Elsa rolled her head back, letting herself fall into the pleasure of Anna's licking, wishing she could spend eternity with Anna between her legs like this.

Anna kept fingering herself, her own pussy making the most delicious sounding sloshy noises as her fingers did their dirty work.

Elsa felt herself start to grow near to her climax. Anna's licking was paying off and the queen was nearly there. "Come one, sweetie," She purred. "Make your queen happy."

Anna lapped Elsa's pussy, keeping eating the queen's folds quicker, knowing that if Elsa came soon, she would be forever grateful.

Elsa moaned louder, her breath growing husky before finally she came, juces rolling down the side of the throne into Anna's mouth like a minature waterfall.. "Mmmmm..." She sighed, her heat subsiding.

Anna moaned softly, cumming herself and looked up at Elsa, smiling as she licked the juice from her l. "Have I made Her Majesty happy?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, you have dearest." She opened her arms. "Come here. I want to kiss my princess."

Anna climbed onto her queen's lap and curled up like a small child, looking up at the beautiful queen she had just made love to.

Elsa held Anna close and kissed her lips, making out with her beautiful sister in peace.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Mmmmm, there's nothing like sweet Elsanna love sex to make you feel good inside.

See you next time!


End file.
